


Putting Some Of It Back

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning Polly leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Some Of It Back

**Author's Note:**

> I named Polly's father Jabez Perks, because nobody told me not to.

'Going to be morning soon.' In truth the bedroom is already emerging from darkness, and there's a pain in her left leg which always signals morning moisture.

'It's barely midnight,' Jabez murmurs, wrapping around her gently, a cuddling instinct she's found so endearing ever since their first morning together. She kisses his brow and extracts herself, moving him arm by arm and leg by leg. 'Gots to make a show for the old biddies, love.'

He grabs her arm as she attempts to rise, and his face emerges, drawn and bearded and dear, from among the blankets.

'Marry me, Eva?'


End file.
